


Well I’m Glad You Said It

by olive_blue_eyes



Series: Andi Mack Things [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Buffy Driscoll, F/M, So yeah, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, marty is trans because i really love that hc!, oh and, that’ll be a thing i suppose eyes emoji, this is the first of a bunch of andi mack stuff, this’ll be a little series of things I just make up as I go!, very very short oneshot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive_blue_eyes/pseuds/olive_blue_eyes
Summary: Marty has a difficult morning at Buffy’s house, and decides to tell her something.





	Well I’m Glad You Said It

“You doing okay? You’ve been in there for a while.” Buffy drummed her fingers against the bathroom door, where Marty had locked himself inside.

 

“I’m good,” Marty’s voice cracked, and Buffy could feel him wince. “Just give me a minute.”

 

“Well, you’ve said that  _ at least  _ three different times.” She leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms.

 

“I know…” Marty replied after a moment. No other sounds came from behind the door, except his voice. “Anyways, uh, can I borrow one of your sweatshirts? I left mine at my house, I think.”

 

“Yeah,” Buffy paused. “sure.” She grabbed her blue sweatshirt from the arm of the couch next to her, and knocked again.

 

Marty cracked open the door and took it quickly from her hands. The door was shut again, and it didn’t open for a long time.

 

“Hey, Buffy?” He spoke up after what seemed like forever, and Buffy was glad she had nowhere to be at the time. “Can I tell you something?”

 

Her expression shifted a little, and she turned toward his voice from where she sat on the couch. “Of course.”

 

The bathroom door creaked open, to reveal Marty standing in front of the mirror, sweatshirt still balled up in his fists. He was just staring, and Buffy wondered if that was all he’d been doing for twenty minutes.

 

He also wasn’t wearing his shirt. He was hunched over, with his elbows placed on the white counter.

 

Buffy took that as some sort of queue, and stepped in beside him. It didn’t take her long. Rather jagged, identical scars ran horizontally across his chest. 

 

“What? You — _ oh.”  _ She put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I got surgery back in April,” Marty said, his voice already beginning to shake in this throat. “So, for a little while, I thought things were fixed.” He scrubbed at his eyes. “I guess I thought I wouldn’t have to feel like  _ this  _ anymore. But I still feel  _ stuck.” _

 

Buffy stared up at him, worry flashing across her face. “I...I’m glad you told me. You have no idea…”

 

Marty stood up straight, taking her hand, but refusing to look at her. “I feel like I’ve been lying to you…somehow. Like maybe I should have told you sooner or something.” He let out a dry laugh. “I haven’t even told anyone else yet.”

 

“Hey...Marty, you don’t have to…” Buffy trailed off for a second, searching for her words. “...apologize, for things. You know I trust you,  _ and  _ I love you. Why would this change things?”

 

He broke out into a smile at last, and pulled his shirt back over his head. Gesturing to Buffy’s sweatshirt, he asked “Is it okay if I still wear this? Just for today?”

 

Her expression mirrored his. “Yeah.”

 

After he put it on and had smoothed out the front, Buffy’s arms constricted him in a tight hug. 

 

“Well,” she laughed. “As long as we’re being all vulnerable for a minute here, I’m bisexual— I kinda like guys  _ and  _ girls.”

 

“Buffy, I know what that is.”

 

“Oh. Good!” She smiled, and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I highkey wrote this very very quickly and my current class is boring, so why don’t I Post Things? I’m rather new to AO3, but not the AM fandom. Go follow my tumblr @tj-and-cyrus! (I have yet to post things there, but I will be very soon! ;) See yall in a bit with more Trash!


End file.
